I'm No Superman
by Phoenix Leone
Summary: This is a romance/comedy between Laura Richardson a newbie to Sarcred Heart and The grouchy but dreamy Dr Cox  Rate and review please! :


I'm no superman

Chapter one

Just another pair of scrubs

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! I sat up straight and let out a sigh, I was sweating and panting and my sheets were half off the bed, I was a brave woman but today I was starting work and Sacred Heart hospital and I was scared as hell! I'm Laura Richardson, I'm twenty eight and I hail from Illinois Chicago, I spent most of my life in med school and I was chief doctor at the state hospital in Illinois, moving to new York was a big deal for me because it means I'm away from my family, especially my baby sister Agnes, she has a brain tumor and can't really do much for herself as its rendered her practically housebound all her life, she's fragile and beautiful and I was scared because she was being transferred up to sacred heart so I could look after her, the thing I always taught myself to do was to never get too close to a patient, but how the hell would I cope treating my sick sister, this was a big weight on my shoulders to say the very least and I had no idea how I would be treated at Sacred heart.

I heaved myself out of bed and yawned, running a hand through my messy black hair; I picked up fresh laundered scrubs, pale sickly green...Ugh! And my crisp white lab coat, I frowned as I could only find skimpy red lingerie but I guess it would have to do, I was not going to be late for my fist day at any cost, after a quick, cold shower to wake me up (and the neighbors) I set about blow drying my hair straight with a few tumbling curls, I put on a tiny bit of eyeliner and mascara and a slick of clear gloss and then I inspected myself in the floor length mirror, looking at myself from every angle, my lab coat was as immaculate as I was (hopefully) with a deep breath I clipped my ID badge to my coat pocket and hung my stethoscope around my neck and walked out to my car, as I drove I watched the sun drifting over the trees and inhaled the smell of panic that surrounded me like a bubble, it was good I hadn't eaten or else I would be losing it.

I arrived twenty three minutes early so I thought I should go get coffee in the coffee bucks (Ha-ha) I parked and stepped out into the cool morning air, I watched as a group of nervous interns tripped through the door to the hell that awaited them and for one moment I felt nothing but sympathy for the poor bastards that were so naïve to think that their first day would be easy, I followed them in and was overwhelmed by the smell of cleaning products and sterile gauze, I held my breath and headed to coffee bucks, I waited behind an unbelievably tall man with maintenance written across his back, while I waited I gazed at the board and decided a huge latte would calm me, the tall man turned and jumped back a little in surprise, I smiled nervously, he gave me a slightly confused look and went to sit down with his group, the guy behind the counter cleared his throat grabbing my attention back, I ordered my coffee, paid and went to sit down a few tables away from janitor guy, he sat with a Latina woman with a kind face, a black guy who was giggling with a smaller guy wearing way to much moose and a handsome looking man with reddish blonde curly hair and a toned physique, he looked weary and tired, definitely one to avoid until later, janitor person got up and casually wondered over to my table, he had brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes, he leaned on his mop and took another sip of his coffee,

"Hi." He said he wasn't friendly nor unfriendly, just casual; I considered this for a second and then smiled my warmest smile, "Good morning." I said in a voice that was warm but nervous, a small smile crept across his face, he sat down and leaned his mop against the seat, "I'm the chief of hospital maintenance but you can just call me janitor." I smiled "Hello janitor, I'm Doctor Richardson but you can call me Laura," he grinned again but it melted off his face as the mousse kid and the pretty Latina wondered over to our table.

I regained my nervousness as mousse kid analyzed me with wide doe like eyes and then an adorable smile spread across his face, "Hi there doctor…he checked my tag Richardson, first day huh? I heard a rumor going around that we would be getting a new chief of pediatrics, but I didn't think it would be a woman, just some balding old guy with glasses I'm talking to you doctor Beard face!" an old doctor threw a muffin at mousse's head, I giggled through a sip of coffee, he smiled again, "I'm Doctor Dorian, but everybody here calls me JD,"

"Hey Newbie? Jumpsuit? Get over here," the handsome doctor whistled them over to his table, his eyes drifted over me for a second and then back to Janitor and JD.

The Latina woman sat down next to me and considered me, then a small smile graced her face, "Hello Doctor, I'm Carla, I'm a nurse here and I swear if you think your better than I am I will take you down honey, you got that?" she stood up and stormed out of the café, I sat feeling a little confused and then shot up as my pager beeped, Crap! Kelso was waiting for me!

"Hey Laura where you going?" called JD, "I have an appointment with Beelzebub himself!" I yelled back, smirking as the whole table including doctor tonal burst out laughing.


End file.
